However Far We Go
by foscari
Summary: Movie-Verse Takes place after Cam I Keep You? Mitsuru & Wataru have graduated high school.


Title: However Far We Go

Rating: PG

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, post-Vision, light boy/boy

Genre: Gen

Word Count: 697

Main Character(s): Wataru, Mitsuru

Ship(s): WataruxMitsuru

Summary: It's fall and Mitsuru plans to leave for Tokyo after New Year.

Disclaimer: Brave Story, characters and settings are copyright to Miyabe Miyuki and Gonzo.

AN: This story takes place after Can I Keep You? You don't actually need to read that one to understand this one but it'll help if you did.

* * *

"Tokyo University, huh? That's really far away," said the boy in the blue coat.

"There's always emails and phone calls, you know," his companion said.

"I know that but it's not the same," said the first boy. Wataru clasped his hands behind his head. "You're going to be hundreds of miles away. It's not like I can just bike to Tokyo to see you anytime."

"Hmm." Mitsuru stuffed his hands into the pockets of his light-coloured coat. His hair had grown long again, Wataru noted. The bangs were now brushing against Mitsuru's eyebrows.

It was early fall but the leaves were already turning into a riot golden-brown and red colours, as if deciding to celebrate the season earlier this year. The air was crisp and cool. Middle and high schoolers passed by, already in their winter uniforms of long sleeves; some were chattering animatedly, probably about their plans for the weekend while a few were engrossed with their cell phones.

"I think I like the idea of not seeing you everyday," Mitsuru said, musingly. "I'm sick of seeing your face."

"That's really mean of you." Wataru turned up the collar of his coat, grinning. Being close friends with Mitsuru meant that he learned to read the other boy's minute expressions.A lot of their classmates thought that Mitsuru was dour or, in the girls' cases, stoic. Wataru thought that you just have to know how to look to know what his friend was feeling.

Sure enough, the corner of Mitsuru's mouth had turned up ever so slightly. It was barely there for the world to see but it was enough for Wataru.

"When will you be leaving?" asked Wataru, pushing his hands into his own coat pockets. It was getting cooler as the evening drew near.

"After New Year, I suppose. I need to find a place to stay near the university instead of at the dorms."

"You're so anti-social," muttered Wataru. It was partly true. Girls had complained about how hard it was to ask Mitsuru out on dates. "Hey, can I come with you? To Tokyo, I mean."

Mitsuru turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "If your mother doesn't mind, then I don't see why not? I'm not going to fork out money for your train ticket."

"You know that she would never mind and, I have enough money for the ticket." Wataru beamed. "It's going to an awesome trip."

"Only you would think going to Tokyo is awesome," said Mitsuru, dryly.

"It is! It's not like I've ever gone there or anywhere else." Wataru huffed. He realized that it made him sound like some country bumpkin when he'd said that. What was that story? The city mouse and the country mouse? He scratched at his ear. The journey to Vision had been so long ago. The memories had been bittersweet at best.

"You are so strange." Mitsuru smiled in amusement.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Mom invited you over for dinner tonight." Wataru gave a sheepish smile.

"If I don't come over, you'd be calling my phone every five minutes, won't you?" Mitsuru asked.

"It's every ten minutes," Wataru corrected. "And that was one time only."

"Of course." The amusement was palpable this time. Wataru could see it in Mitsuru's eyes and hear it in his voice.

They walked together in silence for a while before arriving at the house where Mitsuru live with his aunt and sister. The sun was sinking down the horizon, casting the buildings in orange.

Mitsuru's bangs were falling over his eyes again. Wataru reached out, brushing them back from the other boy's forehead. Mitsuru looked at him, dark eyes filled with some emotion that Wataru couldn't name but knowing that it left a warm feeling inside of him. He leaned forward. Their lips met.

Can I keep you? That had seemed like a lifetime ago when it had only been less than a year.

Wataru pressed his nose against Mitsuru's cheek, feeling the other boy smile instead of seeing. He wasn't worried about the long distance that would separate them. No matter where Mitsuru went, whether to another world or to Tokyo, Wataru would run after him.

Fin.


End file.
